


Prompts

by Introverted_Loki



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 00:32:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12852867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Introverted_Loki/pseuds/Introverted_Loki
Summary: Here are all of the prompts you lovely people in the I Am JohnLocked: Fan Fiction Writers and Readers group on facebook!Feel free to use these prompts as you wish for our winter fic challenge!





	Prompts

-Snowballs, snowmen, and ice.

-It is an unusually warm year with no snow in the week before Christmas. Either or both of John and/or Sherlock have to work extra hard to get the other into the Christmas spirit.

-Sherlock is excited for snow

-Snowball fight with NSY

-Building snowmen

-John is at the clinic while Sherlock and Rosie are home and when it starts to snow, Rosie is so excited Sherlock takes her outside. John, on his way home, watches them have fun, it end with hugs and kisses

-Sherlock tells Rosie there's no such thing as father Christmas which upsets her. John is furious and Sherlock must try and make things better for them both.

-Sherlock has no idea what day it was (because he deleted Christmas). He wasn’t sure if it was John’s birthday, their anniversary or one of those sentimental days that involves a relationship. John struck a deal with Sherlock, if he can figure it out only by memory, he will give Sherlock brownie points.  
*brownie points can be replaced with a favor, or ideally smutty innuendos.

-Rosie’s first snow

-For anyone who wants to try a bit if Hurt/Comfort - someone slips on the ice! This calls for careful cuddling and cocoa and kisses!

-Winter storms mean power outages! What shall the boys get up to when it's suddenly dark and cold?

-John and Sherlock picking out Rosie's first Christmas ornament. They each choose one that memorializes the year or a special moment of the past year. When they reveal their choices, it is surprising/touching/funny. This can be a one-shot or a longer fic where they continue the tradition throughout her life (and maybe Rosie will pick out one about her dads, too?)

-Sharing body heat to keep away hypothermia. Clothing optional.

-Gingerbread construction contest at 221b

-Candy Cane - now this can be a sweet fic... or a rather naughty fic - your choice!

-No one knew John and Sherlock were boyfriends. But they outed themselves when John caught a cold before Christmas and passed it on to Sherlock, but Rosie was fine. Imagine a conversation between Mrs H and Greg, discussing how Rosie is perfectly fine, and John said it's not an airborne cold virus, only can be transmitted through physical contact. Then Mrs H connects the dot and congratulates them.

-Christmas case fic - who stole all of John's Christmas jumpers?

-Thinking about ugly Christmas jumpers, why not make Sherlock knit one for John, hmm?

-Sherlock thinks that gingerbread men are boring, so he makes "other" gingerbread shapes... you decide what he makes! Anatomically correct hearts, brains and various, um, organs?

-Rosie wants to make her own Christmas ornament... and wants Sherlock to help! Chaos ensues and John comes home to find them with more craft supplies glued on the table, the walls, the carpet, and on the two crafters than on any ornament!

-Carol singing. For a case or not, with Rosie or not, in church or on the street... I just want Sherlock's gorgeous voice blowing John away... and where it goes from there is up to you!

-Either John or Sherlock is having a terrible-horrible-no-good-very-bad day and comes home to find the flat has been decorated for Christmas and is dancing with baby Rosie to tunes in front of the tree or is playing with her on a rug in front of the fire, or something along that line and suddenly it's the very best of days. This can be the jumping off point of their relationship or it could already be established, up to you!

-Sherlock and John are stranded alone somewhere for Christmas and decide to gift each other with 20 answered questions instead. The questions get more and more personal as they go.

-It's a Wonderful Life AU Sherlock or A Christmas Carol AU Sherlock?

-You can make it winter related by adding mistletoe somewhere, LOL: For anyone who has seen The Big Bang Theory, remember that whole Schrodinger's Cat episode where Penny kissed Leonard to see if there was any spark between them in order to go out on a date? I would love to see the Sherlock version of this!

-John and Sherlock go to family Christmas, at Sherrinford.

-Rosie writes a letter to Santa - John and Sherlock are surprised by what she asks for. Could this be what finally brings them together?

-Winter weather brings on aches and pains for John or Sherlock or both - how shall they be soothed?


End file.
